<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unintentional Voyeur by DramioneDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629153">The Unintentional Voyeur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming'>DramioneDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8th year, Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom smut, F/M, Hermione POV, Hogwarts Prefects, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, dramione - Freeform, snarky Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione Granger walks into the Prefect bathroom looking for a way to release some tension she doesn't expect it to be quite like this...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unintentional Voyeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic post - I'm really venturing out of my comfort zone as a fanfic reading obsessive here so apologies in advance for any spelling/ grammer mistakes. Hope you enjoy and go easy on me!</p><p>Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the world in which this fic is based. That all belongs to JKR. This is just written for fun and no profit is being made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrapped in her fluffy purple bathrobe and with her washbag and towel bundled in her arms, Hermione distractedly muttered "Jasmine Blossom '' and used her hip to nudge open the now unlocked door to the prefect's bathroom.</p><p>Ginny was right, Hermione needed to make room for herself in her own life and stop taking on the role of caretaker, babysitter and conscience for everyone she encountered. She was going to ease herself into this new world of self care with a long soak in the swimming pool sized tub in the prefect's bathroom. She might even add some bubbles; an indulgence that she rarely allowed herself because there was always so much to squeeze into a day that bathing was to Hermione always just another thing to check off the list rather than something to be enjoyed at leisure.</p><p>As she stepped into the room on slippered feet Hermione came to an abrupt halt. She could distinctly hear the sound of running water echoing off of the tiled walls of the cavernous washroom. She peered around the steamy space in annoyance. Clearly some dunderhead had left the shower running. The large bath sat empty and no one would have been stupid enough to use the room without locking it first. The relative privacy of the prefect's bathroom was a definite step up from the communal shower rooms that the rest of her dorm mates shared up in Gryffindor tower but the fifth floor bathroom was still accessible by too many people to risk an unlocked door.</p><p>Hermione closed and locked the door behind her with a small huff of annoyance, depositing her bath things in a small heap near the tub before turning to march over to the waterfall of jets that made up the shower at the far side of the room. Already her determinedly relaxed mood was taking a dent as she resigned herself to bringing up the oversight in the next prefects meeting. Really, just because they were able to create water from thin air with the aid of their magic didn't mean it was right to just waste such a luxury. There were muggles out there dying of thirst. In fact, whilst she was on that train of thought, why did the foreign ministries allow such an atrocity to continue when they could so easily solve the problem with a tried and tested Aguamenti? If the spell could be taught to sixth years then surely some modified version could be used to create and fortify wells. She would have to pay a visit to the library in the morning to research the topic. Perhaps professor Flitwick would have some insight on the subject.</p><p>Hermione's internal monologue came to an abrupt halt as she rounded the corner and the shower area came into clear view. She was wrong. Very wrong. Apparently someone had indeed been stupid enough to forget to lock the door to the bathroom after all.</p><p>Frozen in what she could only assume was horror, Hermione took in the sight of the completely nude boy currently standing with his back to her under the stream of water. No, not a boy Hermione mentally corrected herself. The well muscled specimen before her was most definitely the body of a man. And not just any man.</p><p>She stared, almost without comprehension at the long, slender limbs that would have looked like they were carved from pale marble if it weren't for the almost enchanting way that they were moving before her.</p><p>He had not seen her, apparently hadn't even heard her enter the room over the sound of the water bouncing off of the tiles around him. She should just turn and leave. Pick up her things, tip toe out of the room, run back to her cozy bed two floors up and try to forget that she had seen anything at all. She really should. But for some reason her traitorous body was not listening to the nagging sound of her own voice and instead stayed perfectly still exactly where she had stopped, just feet away from the nude individual.</p><p>Her eyes roved up the length of the well toned calves, took their time appreciating the equally toned arse and carried on up the long column of pale back to the broad shoulders where the muscles were rhythmically bunching and releasing. One defined arm rested on the tiled wall, the slender fingers splayed to brace the weight of the man whose head was bowed, water running in rivulets from the silver blond strands of hair that clung to the nape of his neck, the ends of which were curling slightly in the steam.</p><p>If the hand disappearing around the front of the figure and the steady movement of the narrow hips hadn't made exactly what she was watching readily apparent then the low, muffled groan that he emitted would have erased any doubts.</p><p>Merlin, why was she still standing there? She should move. She should have moved minutes ago when she first realised that she wasn't alone but for some reason she was still standing there. Watching. It was like the movement of those hips had hypnotised her and she had forgotten how to make her own legs work.</p><p>With another groan the head of the man was thrown back and she seemed to regain control of some of her own faculties, unfortunately the squeak that left her lips alerted him to her presence and he turned to face her.</p><p>Grey eyes locked on brown from across the distance that right now seemed non existent and yet she still didn't move.</p><p>She expected him to shout at her to leave, to grab his discarded wand and hex her, at least to turn away... but he surprised her by doing none of those things. The hand that still clutched his hard length stroked slowly up and down as his eyes continued to burn into hers. Those grey eyes that had always seemed so cold now seemed to blaze out from the stream of water like quicksilver, burning her from the inside.</p><p>His mouth fell open in another low groan as he continued to stroke himself and her own gaze darted without permission to the soft plumpness of his full bottom lip as he bit into it with perfect white teeth. She darted her eyes back to his and his gaze seemed to hold a challenge as he quickened the stroke of his left hand, his hips bucking forwards to meet the O of his fingers. She again dropped her gaze, this time lower to fully take in the turgid length of him as he idly ran a thumb over the tip of his shower slicked cock.</p><p>She felt a flush rise to her cheeks and her own insides turned liquid as he quickened his pace. His hips snapping forwards in a slightly erratic rhythm as he neared his inevitable conclusion.</p><p>An almost primal sound echoed around the room and vibrated right through to her core as he spilled himself onto the tiles with final thrust and stroke.</p><p>Hermione instantly came back to herself as her gaze rose to meet the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy that were still locked on her, a small smirk now gracing the corner of those tempting lips as he watched her watching him.</p><p>Without a word Hermione turned on the spot and ran from the room, her slippered feet sliding slightly on the slick tiles as she fled without a backwards glance.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pursed her lips in distaste and added two heaped spoons of sugar to the mug of strong coffee that sat before her. She didn't know how Harry and Ron could drink the stuff. She had a vague feeling that they only drank it in an effort to make themselves appear more like the functioning adults that they now purported to be. Whilst a large portion of their year had returned to Hogwarts to sit for their NEWTS and form the one-time-only Eighth Year, the male contingent of the Golden Trio had jumped head first into Auror training. Who needed NEWTS after all if you had a year of Horcrux hunting, Death Eater evading and the corpse of Voldemort to add to your resume? Hermione of course had also been offered a position alongside her boys but was of the opinion that completing her Hogwarts education was worth the effort. Apparently the Auror breakroom was heavy on caffeine and processed food and both Harry and Ron had decided that a morning glass of pumpkin juice was a sign of weakness, no matter how preferable the taste. Hermione was disinclined to agree with them.</p><p>She was still in the process of doctoring the beverage with milk and peering around the table for anything else that might make it more palatable when Ginny plonked herself heavily into the seat opposite Hermione.</p><p>"Any reason you've nicked my spot this morning?" The redhead queried as she pulled a tray of sausages towards herself and started piling them onto her plate.</p><p>The truth was that Hermione's usual seat provided a much too clear view of the Slytherin table in general and a certain blond Slytherin prefect in particular and she would really rather not have to acknowledge him so early in the morning after her inadvertent voyeurism the night before. Or ever again really, but it seemed unlikely that she could avoid him forever given that they happened to have taken all of the same classes. Still, the longer she could delay the inevitable the better. She just couldn't exactly tell Ginny that the reason she had vacated her usual spot for the first time in all her years at the school and was instead sat in her friends customary spot with her back to the Slytherins was that she was too embarrassed to see Malfoy after walking in on him mid wank.</p><p>"Ermmmm, no reason. Just fancied a change" she muttered unconvincingly. So much for being the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age', she couldn't even think up a decent excuse for changing seats. They might just have to take that moniker away from her and give it to Millicent Bullstrode or some other such idiot.</p><p>Luckily Ginny was not at the peak of her mental abilities before she had devoured a healthy serving of fried goods in the morning and she merely shrugged before adding bacon to her ever growing breakfast selection.</p><p>As the benches around her began to fill, Hermione felt even more disconnected from the usual chatter around her than she often did. As Neville and Seamus started up some kind of debate about the scoring record of the new Chaser for some team or other, Hermione pulled her potions textbook from her bag and made a show of turning the pages whilst she distractedly stirred jam into her porridge.</p><p>She was so busy trying to appear her normal studious self that she somehow missed the sounds of the small Tawny owl winging its way over to her until it's taloned feet landed on the pages of her open textbook, leg held out expectedly. Surprised, Hermione instinctively reached to untie the letter from the bird and offered up a slice of bacon from a nearby platter. The owl gave a small hoot and once again took flight. There was nothing unusual about receiving a letter in the morning post, indeed students up and down the table were perusing their own letters and opening packages and no one had even given a second glance to the small slip of parchment now clutched in Hermione's hand. But Hermione was at a slight loss; her only normal correspondents were Harry and Ron and they always sent their letters with Hedwig or Pigwidgeon. The owl that had delivered this letter bore the crest of Hogwarts on a small bronze chain around one leg and Hermione wondered who within the castle would have gone to the effort of sending her a letter by owl when they could just walk over and talk to her. Opening the scroll her mouth went instantly dry. There was no signature on the short missive but given its contents it could only be from one person</p><p>Granger,<br/>
I have your washbag. You seem to have left in rather a hurry and neglected to gather your belongings. Luckily for you I am willing to return it.<br/>
Prefects bathroom, 11pm.</p><p>Her first thought was that she would rather burn the washbag and take a trip to Hogsmeade for some new shampoo but she knew that the washbag wasn't really the point of this meeting. Resisting the temptation to glance over her shoulder and see if the blackmailing blonde was looking at her, Hermione cast a non verbal Incendio and felt a small flutter of pleasure as the parchment before her was reduced to ash. What would he do if she just didn't show? Had he already told all of the Slytherin common room that Hermione Granger wasn't as pure and shiny as her reputation would lead them to believe? She could just imagine him sharing a laugh with Nott and Zabini over her gormless reaction to seeing his brazen display. What could he possibly want from her? To embarrass her further and revel in her discomfort. Another excuse to taunt and bully her. Granted he hadn't really been doing much of the usual taunting and bullying this year; to her or anyone else. He had mostly been walking around with his head held high and a disdainful sneer painted over his sharp features, ignoring the rest of the student body as if it were beneath him to interact with them. But still. Blast-ended-skrewts did not change their shells.</p><p>Done with the pretence of enjoying her usual breakfast, Hermione muttered a vague excuse to Ginny about heading to the library and stood from the table. She chanced a glance at the Slytherin table as she slung her book bag over her shoulder and was surprised to see that there were no laughing snakes looking back at her. Even Malfoy had his attention firmly on his breakfast plate. He didn't look up at her or seem to be enjoying a laugh at her expense with his year mates. Feeling disquieted, Hermione tore her gaze from the side of the room and headed quickly from the hall with no particular destination in mind.</p><p>Throughout the day's classes Hermione's plans for what to do about the Malfoy situation fluctuated constantly between hexing him into pieces before he got the chance to publicly humiliate her, ignoring him all together and obliviating both of them just to erase the whole awkward situation. Every time she caught a glimpse of him that day, in classes or in the great hall at meal times, she would have disturbingly arousing flashbacks to the scene she had walked in on last night. She watched him stir a cauldron in potions and was captivated by the way those long, slender fingers wrapped around his stirring rod, much more delicately than they had wrapped around himself. She watched his lips as he answered a question in Arithmancy and could hear echoes of the groans he had pulled from himself as she had watched him.</p><p>Deciding that it was best to just meet him in the bathroom and attempt to clear the whole incident from her mind lest she spontaneously combust, Hermione closed the curtains around her bed that night and waited, still fully clothed in her Hogwarts robes, for her dorm mates to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Wand clutched firmly in hand, Hermione hesitated one last time outside the door to the prefect's bathroom and cast Homenum Revelio. Malfoy was already inside the room, but at least he was alone. She had been tormenting herself with the idea that he would have invited an audience to witness her humiliation. Grasping onto her Gryffindor courage she gave the door its password and swung it open before she could convince herself again that this was a terrible idea.</p><p>Malfoy was leaning against one of the marble pillars by the large tub, wand in one hand and her washbag carelessly dangling from the fingers of his other hand. She wondered momentarily how much thought he had put into appearing so effortlessly casual or if it was simply the product of years of pureblood breeding.</p><p>"Granger." He smirked, cocking one pale, elegant eyebrow "I was beginning to doubt you would show."</p><p>"Malfoy," she spat in return. "I'm just here for my belongings, so if you could kindly return them then we can both return to our dorms. You do realise it's after curfew."</p><p>"You're a prefect Granger, if you can't take advantage of that then why bother with the badge."</p><p>He made no move to return the bag to her and they both maintained their mock-casual grips on their wands.</p><p>"What do you want from me Malfoy? I assume you didn't ask me here for the pleasure of my company?" she queried, breaking the silence that was building between them.</p><p>"Au contraire Granger, pleasure was exactly what I had in mind" he mocked and she felt her blood drain and her heart settle somewhere around her stomach.</p><p>"What?" She almost whispered.</p><p>"Tit for Tat Granger," he deadpanned, sauntering over to the mass of taps by the tub and turning a few, not tearing his gaze from her pale face. "You witnessed my pleasure, I think it's only fair I get to do the same."</p><p>"You can't be serious Malfoy," she scoffed. "You think that what? I'm just going to... to get myself off in front of you? You are deluded."</p><p>The steam rising from the quickly filling tub softened his features and the smell of the perfumed oils was thick in the air as she swallowed at the darkly seductive look on his face.</p><p>"Would you rather I shared our little rendezvous with the rest of the school? I'm sure Potter and the Weasel would love to hear all about your kink for watching people masturbating."</p><p>"You wouldn't," she muttered, knowing from the quirk of his brow that he would. "You know full well that was completely unintentional! If you had enough brain cells to lock the bloody door in the first place then I wouldn't have walked in on... on you... on THAT!" she garbled.</p><p>"Oh I'm well aware, Granger. But no one made you stay and watch. And from the looks of things you were rather enjoying the show." He stopped the flow of the water and beckoned to her from his spot by the pillar. "Now be a good little Gryffindor and get in the tub."</p><p>Rolling her eyes she decided she had heard enough of whatever this was and she raised her wand to summon her washbag. She hadn't counted on his Expelliarmus pulling her wand from her hand faster than she could react. She heard the sound of the lock slamming into place on the door behind her and realised from his smirk that he had expected her to do this.</p><p>"Took you long enough Granger. I thought you would storm in wand blazing and try a few good hexes. Maybe the smartest witch of her age secretly wants to be in here with the big bad Death Eater. We both know you could have had me on my arse faster than blinking if you had really tried. Now stop pretending you aren't turned on and get in the tub."</p><p>To her shame she realised that the tight knot in her stomach may not have been wholly dread at the sight of her nemesis holding her wand. He shucked his own robe and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, loosening his green and silver tie as he gestured towards the gently steaming water yet again.</p><p>In what she could only assume was a fit of temporary madness she took a hesitant step towards the blonde; gnawing on her lip as she toyed with the idea of playing along with this absurd game he had created.</p><p>"Keep biting that lip Granger and I might just have to come over there and taste it myself."</p><p>Her lip sprung from between her teeth as she let out a shocked gasp, feeling betrayed by her own body when something clenched inside her at the thought of him doing just that.</p><p>"Oh, that idea appeals to you does it? Maybe another night, but right now you owe me a performance. Now take off those robes and let's see what the bookworm is hiding beneath all of those layers."</p><p>Something in his husky voice and the way he was eyeing her told her that he was getting just as aroused by this as she was. A small spark of power lit her up as she realised that although he was the one holding all the cards, she had the power to affect him just as much as he did her. Deciding to be reckless for the first time since Harry and Ron had left, she took another step forwards and shrugged her robe from her shoulders, kicking off her Mary Janes as she continued her slow path towards the water.</p><p>Slowly unbuttoning her blouse she maintained eye contact with Malfoy and felt a little thrill go through her as she noticed his eyes widening when she exposed her white cotton bra, giving him a glimpse of the swell of her breasts. She could do this she realised, and it might not have been what Ginny had in mind when she told her that she needed to relieve some of her tension but she had the feeling that this could be a fun way to do just that. Unzipping her skirt she let it pool around her socked feet as her shirt slipped from her arms to land next to it.</p><p>"Good girl Granger," Malfoy breathed and the hitch in his breath gave her the courage to keep going.</p><p>After rolling her knee high socks slowly down her slender calves she smirked right back at him as she rose and unclipped her bra and let it fall, freeing her breasts to his gaze. She watched his eyes rake over her form as she hooked her fingers into the sides of her knickers and bent to remove them, purposely giving him a better view of her cleavage as she tried to hide the blush that crept over her cheeks. When she was finally fully naked before him she met his silver gaze for a beat before stepping forwards and sinking into the tub.</p><p>"What now?" She purred in the most seductive tone she could manage.</p><p>"Touch yourself" he requested, watching the way the water lapped over her curves.</p><p>"Where?" she toyed. "Here?" she ran one hand over her collarbone and down over the swell of her breast, fingers circling and gently tweaking her nipple.</p><p>"Lower," he demanded. Tone more sure as he swallowed his shock that she was playing along. Never had he expected her to go through with this. Not only that but she was teasing him right back.</p><p>Hermione snaked her hand over her abdomen and gently over her mound. "Here?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes," he rasped. "I want to see you touch yourself like you do when you are alone. I want to see what you do to yourself under those red and gold Gryffindor sheets at night to make yourself come."</p><p>Turned on by his words she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she allowed her fingers to slide between her wet folds.</p><p>"Look at me Granger. Eyes open."</p><p>She rolled her head back up and met the heat of his silver gaze as she circled her clit with one finger, allowing a soft gasp to leave her lips and revelling in the effect she was having on him.</p><p>"Look what you are doing to me Granger," he groaned, mirroring her own thoughts "Do you know how perfect you look right now? Do it again" He commanded as one of his hands dropped to stroke his growing erection through his trousers.</p><p>Feeling herself heat at his commanding tone she circled her clit again before dipping her fingers and sliding one into her heated core.</p><p>"Fuck Granger," he groaned. "That's it, good girl. I want to see you stretch yourself."</p><p>She obeyed without question, sinking another digit into herself and beginning to slowly move them in and out, building a rhythm that quickly brought forth another small moan.</p><p>"Who do you imagine when you touch yourself like this Granger? Not Weasel, he couldn't make you purr like that. You need someone to challenge you in the bedroom. Do you think of me when you play with yourself? Because I think of you." He continued to stroke himself through his trousers, rhythm increasing as she released another breathy sound. Hermione brought her other hand up from the warm water to tweak her sensitive nipple before letting it drift lower to circle her clit as the fingers of her other hand continued to build a fire inside of her.</p><p>"Do you wish that it was me inside you Granger? Fucking you over the desk in charms or up against the shelves in the library?"</p><p>His words added kindling to the burning inside of her and she felt herself clench around her fingers as her pleasure began to peak.</p><p>"I'm so close Malfoy." She admitted.</p><p>"Draco. Say my name Granger. I want to hear you scream my name as you come all over your own hand."</p><p>The blunt crudeness of his words was enough to push her over the edge and she unthinkingly obeyed and cried out his name as the tremors ripped through her. She kept her eyes open and focused on him as she stroked herself down from her high, the aftershocks rippling through her as the water broke in small waves around her.</p><p>"Good girl Granger," Malfoy smirked, dropping her washbag at the edge of the bath as he pulled his own robe back over his shoulders. "This year just might be more bearable than I had imagined."</p><p>He turned and headed for the door as she slouched into the water, the full realisation of what she had just done crashing down on her as he walked away.</p><p>"Until next time," he called as the door slammed and she sank fully beneath the water.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>